


Snowflake

by Blue_Mistfall



Series: Gem YouTuber AU [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All egos are gems, Child!Amy Nelson, Child!Signe Hansen, Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Mistfall/pseuds/Blue_Mistfall
Summary: One of Black Diamond's unfinished projects is accidentally found. Is it possible that it's still going to come alive?
Series: Gem YouTuber AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> As I may have mentioned, this Gem YouTuber AU was created by: https://www.deviantart.com/sifferko/gallery/  
> See all gem character images there (except for Opals Jims and the new one - they are of my addition).

"I still have a feeling that you're doing it mostly to show off," Mark confessed, attaching the string of fairy lights to the upper shelf while being held from both sides by Purple Topaz.  
"Well, you can't deny it does help reach more," the fusion chuckled and gave the kid a big wink with three of his four eyes. "Say thanks that it's me, not Mega-Jim."  
Mark snorted and almost dropped the string:  
"Mega-Jim?"  
"NAH!" Purple Topaz reacted in two voices, carefully placed Mark onto the floor and unfused, having formed Blue Topaz and Charoite (aka Patton and Virgil respectively). The latter continued: "Black and Brown believe me to be chaotic, but they know nothing. I've seen the Jim Twins fuse. Tell ya, it's worse than Warfstache!"  
"At least Dark can take care of Warfstache," Patton caught up. "But Mega-Jim is taller than Dark... and Dark can't make them unfuse, therefore he has foam at his mouth about this."  
At this moment somebody knocked at the door, and both the human kid and the two gems regretted their words, for two Opals, aka the Jim Twins, dashed to open, pushing each other in the ribs along the way. Their creator Black Diamond wasn't there, and neither were Brown and Cognac Diamonds, so no one was there to put them where they belonged. Even Neptunite, aka Dark, the only permanent fusion of the place, was not able to do so.  
"...so don't be surprised," Signe's voice sounded when the door was thrown open. "And... as I've said, there are aliens here."  
The Jims made up toothy grins at the sight of two girls, not really caring that one of them was here for the first time. It was Signe's friend Amy. For whatever reason the house at the end of the beach, practically stuffed with otherworldly creatures, attracted children mostly, but maybe it was for the best, for children took the aliens' nature quite calmly and had less fears about being experimented on. If the Diamonds experimented, they always took something inanimate as a test object, that was for sure.  
"Wow," Amy only could say, marveling at two identical humanoids with skin that changed its color depending on the angle, pitch black hair and comma-shaped gems on their chests (Cameraman Jim's, CJ's, gem's tip was pointed upwards, while Reporter Jim's, RJ's, gem's tip was downwards).  
"No worries, Amy, you'll get used to them," Mark assured, closing the door not to let the winter cold in. "They're awesome."  
After the girls were freed from their snow-covered jackets and served hot 'holiday-flavored' tea (with orange zest, cinnamon and cloves) by Jolly Gentle-gem Jameson Jackson who was a real wizard in terms of beverages, they at last shared their concerns and the reason why Amy had arrived here. It appeared to be a strange stone: almost all black, if not to count the pale grey and white spots resembling snowflakes, shaped like a crescent and seemingly broken off a larger chunk, for its outer side was polished and the inner was bumpy.  
"I found it in Mr. Derekson's shop," Amy stated. "Apart from sewing stuff, he sometimes sells trinkets, and I found it there. See?" She placed the stone next to her cup, and it became obvious what was wrong with it: the dishes began jingling, for it sent trembling-like waves over the table. "It was shaking in my hand too when I first took it, as if it has an engine inside."  
Jameson carefully took the stone and brought it to his hexagonal gem located in the middle of his right palm. Then he started, as if struck with electricity.  
"Are you okay, Jameson?" Signe asked.  
[PERFECTLY FINE,] Jameson replied with his gem hologram. [I BELIEVE THIS IS ONE OF US, ALTHOUGH I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THEY MANAGED TO STAY ALIVE IN SUCH STATE.]  
"In what state?" Amy asked. "And what do you mean - one of you? You all look like humans, and it's just a stone."  
"Wish it was this easy, Amy!" Virgil sighed. "You humans cannot live without your hearts, and we cannot live without these," he pointed at his gem located in the area of his sternal notch. "See, even if one of us is mortally wounded in human terms, we can vanish into our gems and not come out until reformed. Most importantly, the gem itself must stay intact, for if it's cracked, it can lead... practically to anything wrong, and shattering it is the only way to kill the bearer."  
"This gem looks broken, but the bearer still should be inside if it reacts this way," Patton added. "It may even be one of our pals. Wonder who of our Diamonds could've created it."  
"Ask me, I've studied all their patterns," a joyful voice followed from the side of the Temple Room. This was Bim, one of Black Diamond's creations, followed by Brown Diamond's charge Robbie. "Say, you've found it in Derekson's shop?"  
"Robbie? Is that you?" Amy wondered. No wonder: Robbie always stayed in humanlike version (no oddly-colored skin and gem hidden under the sweater) while working in Derekson's shop, and now the gem on his left shoulder was exposed, as well as his legs which looked as if they were sewn out of various patches of purple material. Robbie nodded, his mouth hanging slightly open. What to say, he was not the best result of Brown Diamond's efforts: slow and a bit dimwitted, but loved by practically all gems and possessing the biggest heart ever.  
"Hmm... Looks like one of Black Diamond's crude projects," Bim summed up after having examined the stone. "Yes, the bearer is there, I can hear him. But I believe only Black Diamond is able to convince him to come out."  
[NOW PLEASE EXPLAIN HOW IT'S POSSIBLE THAT THE BEARER IS THERE DESPITE THE GEM BEING BROKEN,] Jameson asked.  
Bim practically melted with delight, for one thing he liked was showing his dominance, especially when it came to showing that he was cleverer than someone else. The Gems had a belief that the location of the gem could show the strong and weak sides of its bearer, and Bim's was in the middle of his forehead, which usually meant spacious mind (but maybe big head as well).  
"It's not broken, at least completely." Bim moved his finger along both the smooth and unpolished sides of the gem, having stopped at the tips: one was a bit sharper than the other. "I've seen humans with no limbs, but they were alive. I think the same is here. Missing a bit, but it's not deadly... He's afraid. And nervous. We should wait for Black Diamond."  
Meanwhile the twins brought a huge illustrated mineralogy book and now were hastily turning its pages, almost ripping them in process. Then they simultaneously pointed at the needed page, and CJ snatched the initiative:  
"Here it is! It's called snowflake obsidian. Volcanic origin... unusual structure, which explains that it is fragile... In metaphysical sense it is believed to be a stone of purity and protection which helps healing wounds and finding balance, great cleanser of anything negative..."  
"Physician, heal thyself," Bim sighed. "But who's gonna protect him?"  
Luckily, all three Diamonds returned soon. Probably Amy got a bit disappointed, because she must've been expecting someone grand after all those colorful beings and the Diamonds were in their human images, but still there were things able to impress her. When the situation was explained to Black Diamond, he did not deny anything, but critically examined the crescent-shaped gem and approved:  
"Yes, it is indeed one of my unfinished projects. I was afraid that it would be deformed or - or end up like Warfstache, or something else. It's a miracle that he's still alive. It should be possible to let him out, just give me a few minutes..."  
"Was somebody talking about Warfstache?" The next to enter was Dark, swinging his beloved cane right and left. No wonder that Amy was dumbfounded at his sight: four eyes (brown top pair, dark blue bottom pair), four arms and almost twice taller than an average human. "I've made sure that he's not gonna spoil anything this time."  
"Who's that?" Amy sneakily asked Mark. "He looks more like an alien to me."  
"Can't deny he's creepy, but he's very fair-minded," Mark replied. "See, he's got two gems instead of one? He's a fusion. Those aliens are able to kind of... merge with each other and form new persons."  
Amy wrinkled her nose.  
"Ew."  
"Maybe this one needs to fuse in order to get free," Dark supposed, pretending that he did not hear Amy's comment.  
[DO YOU THINK FUSING WITH AN INACTIVE GEM IS POSSIBLE?] Jameson asked.  
"Theoretically it should be. A permanent fusion like me once was not an option as well," Dark shrugged.  
"Okay, make room, make room," Black Diamond ordered. "Seems like I've convinced him to come out."  
Indeed, Amy's discovery now was faintly glowing in addition to trembling. Slowly but surely the glow expanded, having formed a person resembling all Black Diamond's charges (with a similar hairstyle - long wavy fringe hanging to the side), but with disproportionally short legs. However, this was explained as soon as the person plopped down onto the floor: his feet were missing - there were just stumps where they should've been. His skin was of a darker shade of grey than Black Diamond's (who had steel grey skin in his real appearance) with ashy and white spots, particularly around his eyes where they formed a pattern resembling round glasses, on his cheeks - kinda like toony blush - and on the ends of his deformed legs. The gem took its place on his chest, its tips pointing upwards - kinda like Virgil's gem, but a bit lower.  
"Well, greetings, Snowflake Obsidian," Dark began. The newbie nervously turned his head around, shaking from head to toe, and curled up in a ball, hiding his face in his knees.  
"It's okay. Nobody will lay a finger on you," Black Diamond assured. "How did you manage to stay alive for such a long time even though your gem is damaged?"  
"D-dunno," the new gem replied, peeking at him with one eye.  
"Did you feel sick?" Signe asked. "Once I was so sick that I couldn't even stand up, but I was alive. Maybe you threw all your force to keep yourself together."  
"M-maybe," Snowflake Obsidian agreed.  
"But those are no good," Mark pointed out, meaning the newbie's legs. "Is it possible to make him able to walk?"  
"It should be," Black Diamond nodded. "I'll talk to Edward and Schneep. They're experienced in this area. Probably this is the side-effect of his gem being damaged... Alas, I cannot fix it because it is only possible at the stage of formation."  
At this statement Snowflake Obsidian uncovered his face and even gave an unsure smile. Dark rolled all four his eyes, grabbed him under the armpits and placed onto the couch next to Mark.  
"You do not look like a gem," Snowflake Obsidian commented. "And n-neither do they."  
"That's because we're humans," Mark patiently replied. He had already gotten used to such statements. "Hmm... I wonder what name should fit you."  
"I am S-Snowflake Obsidian."  
"Yeah, we've already made it clear, but I mean in this world you gotta have an alias. Some humans are okay with us being aliens, but, alas, in this world you'll have to resemble a human for most of them to trust you," Bim explained. "Changes are minor, but still important."  
Snowflake Obsidian blinked, his mouth slightly hanging open. Bim rubbed his gem, exhaled and illustrated his statement by transforming into a human version of himself (which was mostly changing his skin color from steely to slightly tanned and combing his fringe onto this forehead, because the gem stayed there no matter what).  
"How are you feeling?" Amy asked.  
"I-I'm feeling... eerie... and incapable of doing awesome things like you... and concerned... and-and rocky," Snowflake Obsidian replied.  
"Eric," Dark suddenly interfered. "Your name should be Eric Derekson. Derekson - because you were found in his shop, and Eric - Eerie, Rocky, Incapable, Concerned. Congratulations!"  
[NOW THAT WAS MEAN, DARK,] Jameson stated. [ALTHOUGH I CAN'T DENY THAT THIS IS A FINE NAME.]  
The gem who got a name meekly smiled again, closed his eyes and concentrated. In some seconds his right hand changed its color to that similar to Bim's skin in human version.  
"See? Not so bad, right?" The Jims, who were watching the process from the farther end of the room, now dared to flop on both sides to Snowflake Obsidian - Eric - and give him a double hair ruffle. "You'll get used!"


End file.
